The Yukata Fever
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Ichigo gives Grimmjow what he wants on his eighteenth birthday during the Summer Festival and underneath the fireworks. Sequel to 'Attention Seeker'


**Author Notes:** So here's the real sequel to 'Attention Seeker' and I deeply apologize for the confusion and mess I made with the first version I posted. I felt really sad to delete it but I needed to do that because I realized that I had carelessly written it. I'm not saying that this new version is perfect or something, but I think it's a lot better(?) than the previous one I made.

Once again, I thank **Sorry for the anon** for giving me a nice, hard slap in the face that made me realize the weaknesses and errors in my story and **Keadeblue264** for being a wonderful beta-reader and for listening (or rather reading) to my ramblings. I also want to thank **FlyinGShadoW1314** and** Enigma180**, for quickly responding to my post when I needed help and those who had already read and reviewed the first version.

I hope you'll enjoy this version and please tell me what you think. Oh, and forgive me for the lame title. I couldn't think of a better title for it.

**Warnings:** yaoi/malexmale, bad language, sexual graphical scenes, potential OOCness and some HisagiXRenji action.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**The Yukata Fever**

**By Confusion No Hime**

* * *

"Waahhh! You look so handsome in your yukata, Kurosaki-sensei!" A female student beamed at Ichigo as they stood in front of a takoyaki booth, hundreds of people walking and passing by around them. Karakura Town was currently celebrating their annual Summer Festival, thus many people had crowded in_ Ozayaka_ Shrine, the largest Shinto temple in their city, to hang out, enjoy the festivities and watch the fireworks later at nine o' clock; some of them clad in their beautifully-printed yukata while some chose to wear modern clothes. The usually quiet and empty place was now filled with food stalls, novelty and souvenir booths, a couple of carnival rides and lots of people.

The day of the festival fell on Grimmjow's eighteenth birthday and since that was the case, they had decided to go to the festival to celebrate, have fun, buy a few things and spend time with each other. They'd already made that plan three weeks ago, but Renji just had to destroy everything. The red-head had suddenly invited Ichigo to go with him to the festival, saying that he would like to have fun with his friend, buy _Mochi_ together and wear a yukata. The loud P.E. teacher had claimed that he always wore traditional clothes when he goes to a festival and since he hadn't seen Ichigo in one before, he suggested that he should wear one as well. He refused to agree to it at first and declined his friend's invitation, but because Renji was really stubborn and wouldn't stop bugging him about it to the point of almost stalking him, he was forced to say yes, especially when the man suddenly dropped by in his house at a time wherein Grimmjow was supposed to visit. He didn't really want his co-worker to see him hanging out with his problem student in his house after school. That would not be a good situation to encounter. So he was left with no other choice, but to accept and ask his young lover to change their plans. Grimmjow was epically pissed at what happened so he and his friends started bullying the P.E. teacher the next day to secretly get back at him.

So now there was Ichigo, standing in front of one of his students in the middle of a crowded street without Renji by his side, the red-head having suddenly vanished like a ghost while they were walking together, leaving him alone and irritated. The orange-haired teacher tried to smile at his student. "Thank you, Hinamori-kun. You also look pretty in your yukata." He praised as well. The young teen did look prettier in her pink yukata with floral prints.

Hinamori giggled and almost blushed. "Oh, thank you sensei!"

After that, the young female bid farewell to look for her friends, who were also Ichigo's students, and flitted away, leaving the Chemistry teacher alone in the middle of that jam-packed street. He should've expected that the place would also be crowded with people he knew; going to the festival with Grimmjow was not a good idea after all.

Eight months had already passed since he started a secret relationship with his problem student. The blue-haired teen had teased and insulted him in every way possible just to get his attention when he was accepted as a new teacher in Karakura High. He thought Grimmjow Jeagerjaques hated him or just liked tormenting him for the sake of amusement, but it turned out that the delinquent actually liked him and did all those terrible things to him because he wanted his attention. At that time, he, too, was also secretly attracted to his student. Who wouldn't? The young man was as handsome as a hot German model and possessed the deepest and bluest eyes he had ever seen. But because he was a teacher, he had abandoned all possibilities and desires to express his feelings to him. So when Grimmjow unexpectedly hit on him and actually offered himself, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. It was a really good thing that he had invited the young man to his office that day.

But despite how happy he was with their relationship, no one at school or any of his close friends or family knew about them. Student-teacher relationships were forbidden after all. And yes, the scandalous drawings of him being fucked or sucked by a man who looked a lot like Grimmjow still greeted him in the classroom every morning. He already asked his young lover to stop from asking his friend Yammy into creating them, but the teenager was really stubborn, saying that people at school would be suspicious of them if he would suddenly stop bullying him. He just rolled his eyes at that. He was fully aware why Grimmjow kept doing it. Grimmjow wanted to top, to be the alpha, to be seme, to be the dominant one and he conveyed that desire almost every day through those obscene drawings.

He started walking again through the throngs of people, his eyes looking at every stall and booth, searching for his co-teacher who had already seemed to forget him, still contemplating. Since it was Grimmjow's birthday today, it meant he would have to give his lover what he wanted. Excitement instantly washed over him as he imagined himself panting heavily under Grimmjow, his blue-haired teen swiftly moving inside him, finally taking him. Although he had promised the younger man that he would only let him take the lead in their sexual activities once he turned eighteen, there was no time of day that he hadn't fantasized about it. He kept it a secret from his lover though, for he was sure that Grimmjow would become more eager and desperate about finally taking him.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, suddenly feeling the pain of an oncoming headache knocking against his skull. All these people and noises were making his head and his eyes hurt. He took a deep breath to brush it off and came up with the decision to go home, expecting his young lover would be waiting for him there just as they planned.

He was about to reach one of the shrine's gates when he felt his cellphone suddenly vibrate inside his _kinchaku_-bag. He quickly took it out and flipped it open. His chest suddenly filled with joy when he saw that he got a text message from Grimmjow.

_**Where are you**__?_ The message said, a small smile gracing his lips as he read it.

_**I'm still here at the festival. I suddenly lost Renji and I can't find him anywhere so I'll just go home. **_He replied.

He received a response almost immediately. _**Hold it. I'm in front of the Chiriku Temple right now. I'll wait for you here.**_

Ichigo's brows creased in confusion. They were supposed to meet at his house after his appointment with Renji, but it seemed his lover had changed his mind. He placed his cellphone back in his _kinchaku_ and almost ran to meet his student.

* * *

Grimmjow's jaw literally dropped to the ground when he saw Ichigo. His Chemistry teacher/lover, who usually wore long-sleeved shirts and slacks, came up to him with a dazzling smile on his face, wearing a black yukata with thin diagonal stripes and an auburn-colored obi tied neatly around his slim waist. The deep color of the fabric definitely brought out his wild orange hair and the belt perfectly matched with his brown eyes. He knew the older man would be wearing a yukata, but he didn't expect that he would look really stunning in it, especially so since the traditional robe had perfectly exposed his long graceful neck. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly gone dry and his cock twitching angrily inside his briefs as images of himself ravishing Ichigo's neck while wearing that robe flooded his brain.

On the other hand, Ichigo was also in the same state. He was expecting to see Grimmjow wearing the usual vintage tee, a pair of tattered jeans and sneakers, but his young lover was wearing a yukata as well and he looked so gorgeous in it. The blue-haired teen was dressed in a navy blue robe with white dragon prints on it and an obi that shared the same color with his deep blue eyes. It suited him perfectly since his clothes matched very well with his hair and eyes. His auburn eyes intensely raked along the young man's body. Obviously, the teenager wasn't able to tie his obi well because the yukata was slightly loose around his torso, revealing a great expanse of his hard chest and well-defined clavicle. He fought the urge to lick his lips at the sight. He was going to have a hard time controlling himself tonight, wondering even more as to why his lover suddenly changed their plans and decided to wear a yukata.

"Sensei." Grimmjow unperturbedly greeted, flashing his usual arrogant smirk. He was glad he was doing a great job acting cool, though deep inside his heart was beating like a jackhammer and his hormones were currently raising chaos in his blood.

Ichigo kept his smile; trying his best to act composed as he walked up to the younger man currently leaning on the temple's entrance pillar. "Grimmjow-kun. What are you doing here? I thought we would be meeting at my house?"

Yes, they still addressed each other formally though there were times that Grimmjow would slip and would call the older man by his first name or his nick name, Ichi. After all, Ichigo was his lover and he was already comfortable being with his teacher. However, Ichigo felt different about it. He always insisted that Grimmjow should still use honorifics when talking to him even if they were alone. He was still older than his lover after all.

"I changed my mind. I thought it'd be boring to spend my birthday at home since we're always staying there." Grimmjow simply answered and continued to look appreciatively at his lover. "You look damn hot in that."

Ichigo was really trying his best to keep his serene disposition but it was difficult when he was gazing at him with hunger flickering deeply in his azure eyes. "You too. I'm actually very surprised to see you wearing one. I take it that this is your first time? The obi is a bit loose around your waist." He inquired with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his lover's chest. God, how he really wanted to run his tongue all over that flawless body.

The blue-haired teen looked at himself and shrugged. "I tried my best to tie the obi properly but I guess I really suck at it." He replied, feeling a bit disappointed. He had decided to wear a yukata because he wanted to surprise and impress his lover. He really had no idea how to properly wear a yukata and tie an obi. He just wrapped the long fabric around his waist and secured it without really caring if it was right or wrong. He thought as long as he wore one and he looked somehow good in it, it was okay.

"It still looks good on you though." Ichigo consoled, earning a light snigger from the younger man. "Anyway, I'm just wondering why you decided to wear traditional clothes today. This is so unlike you." He asked, giving his lover a curious look.

Grimmjow placed his signature grin on his lips. "I wanted to surprise you, that's all. And I think I had achieved my purpose."

Ichigo almost rolled his eyes. His lover was so right and he was happy that the young man exerted effort in surprising him. Then, he looked at his watch to check the time. "We still have an hour before the fireworks. Do you wanna walk around and find something to eat? I did say I'd be treating you since it's your birthday."

Grimmjow snorted; that wasn't really what he wanted to do at that time. It was his birthday and he finally turned eighteen; Ichigo should've known what he really wanted and what they should be doing tonight. "Hell no. This place is packed and just looking at all these people makes me dizzy. And besides, I think I saw a couple of familiar faces around here so it wouldn't be good to walk around. I'd rather sit somewhere quiet and talk." He replied as he looked meaningfully at his teacher.

The orange-head cocked an eyebrow. He knew exactly what those blue eyes were currently telling him. "Maybe you mean you'd rather sit somewhere quiet and do something perverted." He frankly stated.

The teenager smirked, the pooling heat in his groin intensifying. "You know me too well, Kurosaki-sensei." He took a step closer to his teacher, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "And it's finally my birthday. I'm eighteen. You haven't forgotten your promise, right?"

Ichigo shivered as he felt Grimmjow's breath waft on his skin, his heart beating wildly in his chest at what his lover said. He just gave him a wicked smile and started walking, expecting Grimmjow to follow him. He was still cool, calm and collected on the outside but deep inside he was itching to jump on his student and do naughty things with him. And besides, he did promise that he would allow the younger man to lead once he turned eighteen, he just didn't expect that Grimmjow would actually ask for it tonight. He silently took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, readying himself for what may happen.

They quietly left the area where the festival was held and climbed up the steps that led to the inner temple which was located at the higher part of the shrine. The whole place was practically a small hill filled with trees and bushes and because of its height; they might find a good spot to watch the fireworks later.

* * *

"Are you really familiar with this place, Grimmjow-kun? We've been walking around here for quite some time now and we still haven't reached that 'nice spot' you're talking about." Ichigo said as they walked along a narrow dirt path through the woods.

Grimmjow scowled at the older man. "Of course I am. It's just difficult to find it because it's dark." He shot back as he looked around. He was telling the truth. He actually came here a few weeks ago before Abarai-sensei ruined their first plan to explore and search for a place where he could be alone with his lover while they watched the fireworks during the festival.

Ichigo just sighed and continued to walk, silently following his student. They kept on walking through the woods, hearing nothing but the distant sound of the ongoing festival below the hill and their own footsteps until a strange noise suddenly echoed out of nowhere.

Ichigo immediately grabbed Grimmjow's wrist. "What was that?" He wasn't scared or anything, but he was just worried…about what that sound might be because it didn't seem normal at all.

Grimmjow placed his index finger in front of his lips, signaling Ichigo to keep quiet as the strange sounds continued to ring through the small forest. He quietly pulled the older man as he walked and tried to make out what the strange noise was. The sound echoed louder and louder as they moved, making both of their hearts pound violently against their chests, and as they walked towards it, they realized that it was actually a person-or people-crying.

As hard as he tried to hide it, Ichigo was a bit scared. You just don't hear mysterious eerie sounds of people crying in a dark place. Grimmjow carefully led him towards a large tree surrounded with thick bushes; the said sound resonating boisterously behind the thick foliage.

"I think someone's there." Grimmjow whispered as he pointed at the thick bushes. He kneeled on the ground and carefully peeked through the plants to see, his brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to adjust his sight to the darkness.

Ichigo did the same and looked around behind the tall plants where he only saw more trees, bushes and two people tangled up with each other beside a tall acacia tree, the silver moon shining gloriously upon them as they engaged in an activity so far from what he was expecting. He almost gasped. He seriously thought for a moment that there was a ghost, but seriously, two people fucking? Having hot wild sex in the dark and in the middle of the woods? He should've known.

The blue-haired teenager grinned like a mad dog. Of all the things he was expecting to see, he didn't expect something like this. He felt like he was watching a porno movie as he looked at the scene in front of him. On the other hand, the orange head was dumbfounded as he gazed at the two people behind those bushes.

There was a man who had spiky raven hair, wearing a black, slim-fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans, moving his hips erratically as he tried to hold onto a pair of naked thighs seductively hooked on his waist. And sandwiched between the hard trunk of the tree and the man was a woman with long red hair, her face buried deep in her partner's chest. She was wearing a red yukata with floral prints (to Ichigo it looked like cherry blossoms and it appeared pretty familiar), her sleeves almost falling off her long arms as her partner forcefully pounded into her.

Grimmjow felt his cock instantly harden at the sight, a lump suddenly forming in his throat as he fed off the scene before him. Ichigo was pretty much feeling the same though he felt guilty for accidentally engaging in voyeurism. That wasn't right. They should stop from what they were doing and leave.

The mysterious couple moaned louder, their breathing becoming harsh and labored as they moved faster. "Fuck! I'm coming!" The man said.

"Aaaahhh! Me too! Harder! Fuck me harder, Shuhei!" The other person said, which shocked the hell out of them. What surprised them even more was that he sounded familiar, very familiar. And damn, the name he just uttered sounded very familiar as well.

"Shit. That guy just said Shuhei!" Grimmjow whispered incredulously as he looked at his teacher who couldn't take his eyes away from the couple.

Ichigo tried to clear his head, thinking. Shuhei Hisagi was one of his students. He was Grimmjow's classmate and now that he thought about it, the crimson hair, the familiarly red yukata and that deep, husky voice sounded like—

"Aaahhh! Fuck! Fuck! Abarai-sensei!"

Renji.

What the hell?

This time he locked eyes with his young lover, both of them sharing the same dumbfounded expression. Hisagi and Renji…? Hisagi, who was a student, was fuking Renji, the P.E. teacher in their school?

Ichigo tried to catch his breath and ease his raging emotions as he gazed at the couple again, who was now slumped on the grassy ground in a pile of tangled limbs and messy clothes, catching their breaths as they hugged each other tight. He didn't expect that Renji would have an affair with a student. He wondered why and how did that happen, but then he had no right to ask or judge. He was also in a forbidden relationship with his student.

Grimmjow felt hot, really, really hot at that moment. He felt horny when he first saw Ichigo in a yukata but now, he was even more aroused. He imagined how Ichigo would look like as he fucked him while wearing it. He bit his lip hard and tried to contain himself.

* * *

"O-oi!" Renji yelled as he pushed his lover away, glaring at the raven-haired teen. "Stop it already."

Hisagi still looked heatedly at his older lover, his hands tightly wrapped around Renji's waist as he rubbed his still hard erection against the older man's. "But I'm still hard." He almost whined desperately. He couldn't help it, his body was still hot and his penis was still aching because of too much desire. When he first saw his P.E. teacher wearing an alluring bright red yukata when they met, he got immediately turned on and without even thinking, he suddenly dragged him somewhere dark and quiet and pounced on him. He definitely did not anticipate that the redhead would be wearing a yukata for the festival and he wore it very well.

The red-haired man continued to protest. "Fuck Shuhei! You already came inside me thrice without pulling out! My back and my ass hurt already! And besides, I'm sure Ichigo is looking for me by now since I just ditched him to meet up with you!"

The younger man sighed in defeat and slowly let go of his teacher. He took his hankie out of his jeans' pocket and wiped his erection, disappointed that he wasn't able to convince his lover to continue. He still wanted to persuade Renji but he understood the older man. He would have to wait until his lover had finished his meeting with Kurosaki-sensei and could meet up with him again. He placed his arousal back inside his boxers and fastened his jeans, trying his best to calm his raging hormones as Renji took the handkerchief in his hand and used it to wipe his butt.

Renji silently groaned as he cleaned himself. He closed his yukata to cover his body and tried to stand up, wincing in pain as his hips and ass ached. "Aw, shit." He was expecting that something like this would happen since he had anticipated that Shuhei would be looking for him at the festival, but he definitely did not expect that his student would immediately snap, lose his control and fuck him senseless.

"Are you okay?" Hisagi asked with concern, offering his hand to his lover.

The red-head immediately accepted his student's hand and straightened up, heaving a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay." The teenager smiled at him and helped him fix his yukata, which was now crumpled and dirty. He didn't feel bad about it though. The raven-haired teen was actually the reason why he wore a yukata for the festival; he just told Ichigo that he usually wore one when he goes to a festival so he wouldn't be alone on the street while wearing his flamboyant outfit. He had a feeling that the young man would go crazy for him once he saw him wearing something sexy and beautiful like that, and he was right. Too bad he had to end their fun immediately because of some orange-haired guy he left somewhere in the festival.

"There. You look great again." Hisagi complimented as he looked appreciatively at his teacher. He immediately shook his head when he felt his cock rouse inside his pants. He should really stop looking intently at his hot red-haired lover.

A smirk curved up in Renji's lips. He appreciated the fact that the young man was really concerned about him. "Thanks." He said as he allowed Hisagi to guide him out of that place.

"Abarai-sensei."

"Yeah?"

"You'll still let me do it after the festival right?"

"Of course."

"I want to do it with your yukata on."

Renji grinned. "That'll be cool."

They conversed, their voices slowly fading away as they left.

* * *

"Woah. That was one hell of a surprise." Grimmjow blurted once the other couple was out of earshot.

Ichigo nodded, still surprised at what they just discovered. "So I guess he was the reason why Renji suddenly disappeared." He said as he looked at his lover.

The teenager smirked. "Who would've thought that those two are together?" He said with disbelief in his voice.

"And who would've thought that the two of us are also together?" The older man shot back, his voice tainted with worry and his brown eyes gleaming with sadness. "We're just the same as them, aren't we?" Ichigo knew what risks he had to face when Grimmjow became his lover. He was a teacher, and once the school finds out that he was going out with one of their students, they would definitely fire him, report him to the Ministry of Education and probably have his teaching license revoked. But those risks only bothered him a little; what he was really worried about was the possibility that he might never see Grimmjow again if that happened. The teenager was very important to him although he hadn't fully or vocally expressed that to him yet.

Grimmjow avoided his lover's gaze and took a deep breath as he felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. He was fully aware of that so he couldn't help the fear that sometimes clawed at his insides whenever he imagined that someone would someday find out about their secret. Although he was only initially attracted to Ichigo, his feelings had developed for the older man as he spent time with him and had gotten to know more about him. The thought that someone might take Ichigo away from him bothered him very much. He sighed heavily and cleared his head of those thoughts. It was his birthday and he should be having fun, not worrying about stupid things. He stood up and placed his hands on his waist. "Let's go, sensei." He just said. He really didn't want to dwell too much on that topic.

Ichigo silently sighed and got up as well, brushing his yukata off before facing his lover again. it was obvious that Grimmjow didn't want to talk about the possible consequences that their forbidden relationship wound incur once they were found out, so he decided not to push it as well. He placed a smile on his lips instead and said, "Okay."

* * *

After a few more minutes of roaming around, Grimmjow finally found the place he was talking about. Ichigo's lips opened in awe as he looked around him. The place was actually near the edge of a short precipice and offered a nice view of the festival below and the city lights currently decorating the whole town. It was indeed a perfect spot to watch the fireworks tonight. "This is a nice spot." He said, his face plainly showing what he felt.

Grimmjow chuckled, happy about his teacher's reaction. "I'm glad you like it."

They sat on the ground to rest and wait for the fireworks display to begin, both of them feeling happy and excited. Grimmjow had this strong urge to just leap at his lover because he really looked so attractive and sexy right now, but he stopped himself. He knew the older man wouldn't like that. He had no choice but to wait for the right moment.

Ichigo took his _kinchaku_ off his wrist and placed it beside him. He crossed his legs and gazed at the sky, looking at the full moon. He was pretending that he was thinking of something but the truth was that he was waiting for his blue-haired lover to make the first move. He was supposed to take the lead tonight after all.

The older man wasn't saying anything and was looking at the sky, maybe he was waiting for him, Grimmjow thought. So did that mean it was okay for him to move closer and do something? Why was he even worrying about it? He wasn't usually like this. He was a brash person for fuck's sake, but maybe he was acting all hesitant like that because he still couldn't believe that he would finally have his chance to take Ichigo down and fuck him after eight long months. He mentally slapped himself and shoved those ridiculous thoughts out of his mind. If he wanted to do it, then he just had to do it, right? "Sensei…" He uttered in a low voice.

Ichigo slowly looked at him and smiled knowingly. "Are you ready to claim your gift, Grimmjow-kun?"

He responded by pushing his lover on his back and moved on top of him. "Yes." He answered with an excited grin and seized his teacher's lips. He kissed him deeply, passionately, like he had never tasted his lips before. The orange-head immediately responded and opened his mouth, inviting his lover to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow quickly shoved his tongue inside his teacher's mouth and explored the warm cavern; his hands starting to move along Ichigo's body, touching him through the cotton fabric.

Ichigo moaned against the kiss, his chest suddenly tight from lack of oxygen and his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as Grimmjow continued to rob him of his air and drive him wild with passion. He wrapped his arms around the teen's neck, pulling their bodies together.

Grimmjow breathed sharply once he felt his lover's arms around him. He tore his lips away from Ichigo's mouth and lightly nipped on the orange-head's ear instead. He slid one arm under the older man's waist and pulled him closer against him, rubbing his painfully hard erection on his teacher's crotch. "Sensei, you don't know how hot you look in this goddamn yukata." He whispered his voice thick with need and anticipation as his other hand slipped inside the robe and searched for his lover's nipple.

The teacher let out a strangled moan, suddenly grabbing a handful of blue-hair as Grimmjow's thumb teased one of his nipples as they ground their hips together, sending jolts of pleasure running swiftly through their bodies like electricity.

Grimmjow wanted to feel more, wanted to do more than that so he blindly pulled on Ichigo's obi belt and desperately took the long fabric off his lover's waist. The long robe immediately loosened around Ichigo's body so he quickly yanked it open, lifted his head up and drank in the arousing sight of his teacher's slim yet lean body with his yukata open and sprawled around him, wearing nothing but black briefs that currently hid a very hard erection. He swallowed hard, his cock throbbing intensely inside his underwear as his lust grew stronger. His mouth left his lover's ear and started nipping on his neck, planting soft, wet kisses along his smooth skin while his hands were freely roaming all over his teacher's chest, tweaking and playing with his caramel nipples.

Ichigo whimpered; his back arching off the ground as Grimmjow's tortured his chest. "G-Grimmjow-kun…" He moaned, mentally kicking himself for suddenly moaning like that. He couldn't help it. His young lover was really doing a great job teasing and touching him.

As Grimmjow's mouth travelled lower, so were his eager hands. He slid them along Ichigo's sides until they reached his hips and hooked a finger on the waistband of his lover's briefs, yanking the underwear down his lover's thigh and finally released his erection free. One of his hands wrapped around Ichigo's hard and already dripping cock while the other slipped under his hips to grope his round ass.

A strangled moan escaped Ichigo's throat once again, flames running crazily through his blood and nerves at his lover's ministrations. He wanted the teen to feel the same so he untied Grimmjow's obi and pulled it off his waist, desperately sliding his hands inside once the robe fell open. His palms wandered all over his lover's hard back and chest, the intensity of his lust rising as Grimmjow suddenly continued to languidly pump his shaft and hold his ass.

Grimmjow swallowed hard and decided to take things up to a higher level. He sat up for a second and released Ichigo's cock to take his boxers off, dumping it somewhere on the ground. Then, he proceeded to take off his robe so he could freely move but Ichigo's hands suddenly shot up and stopped him. "You don't need to take this off." Ichigo softly said, his voice sounding so deep and seductive that Grimmjow almost came. He raised an eyebrow in response and took off the older man's underwear instead.

Once the small article of clothing was gone, Ichigo immediately kicked his _geta_ off his feet and spread his legs wide open, fully offering himself to his blue-haired lover. The teenager grinned lecherously and moved down to settle between his open legs, eagerly accepting his invitation. He propped himself on his elbows so he could watch Grimmjow's every move, his breath suddenly stuck in his throat as the teenager leaned down and looked hungrily at his leaking shaft. Grinnjow slowly darted his tongue out and looked seductively at him before giving the hard cock a long lick starting from the base all the way to the tip.

Ichigo's breathing hitched, pleasure quickly piercing his skin as that one single lick instantly drove him wild with ecstasy. Then, his lover grasped the base of his cock and slipped the head inside his mouth, lightly sucking on it, blue eyes closing in bliss as he tasted his teacher's essence. The orange head struggled to keep his eyes open, no matter how heavy his eyelids had suddenly become. He fisted on his yukata and bit his bottom lip hard, stopping himself from crying out loud but it was difficult, especially when Grimmjow suddenly took his hand away from his dick and shoved the entire length inside his mouth. "G-Grimmjow… Grimmjow-kun…aaahhh…"

Grimmjow continued his sweet assault, sucking hard on the organ inside his mouth, coaxing more moans and whimpers from the older man. Then, he released the wet rod for a moment to swirl his tongue around his lover's balls, slipping one of them inside his mouth and suckling it like it was candy.

Ichigo grabbed his lover's hair and pushed himself deeper inside that talented mouth when Grimmjow swallowed his cock again, his desperate action threatening to push him over the edge. Grimmjow swiftly moved his lips up and down along his lover's penis, alternating between swirling his tongue around the mushroom head and sucking it, which further drove the orange-head mad. Just when the teacher thought this sweet torture wasn't going to get any better, it did when he felt a digit slide along his crack and probed at his entrance. His mouth parted open in a silent scream, his toes curling in ecstasy and oxygen completely leaving his lungs as pleasure washed over him. He finally reached his completion and shot his load inside his young lover's mouth.

Grimmjow eagerly swallowed every drop, forcing the tangy liquid down his throat, and waited for Ichigo's body to finally calm down before slipping the spent organ out of his mouth. He licked his lips and slid up his teacher's heaving body to look at him, a seductive smile present on his perfect face.

The orange head smiled weakly. "You've gotten… really good at this… Grimmjow-kun." He said as he breathed heavily, his entire body weak from the exhausting excursion.

"I'm a fast learner..." Grimmjow responded cheekily then grabbed Ichigo's wrists, hauling him up to sit on his lap. He yanked his teacher's yukata off his shoulders until it pooled on his elbows and said, "And I have a good teacher." Then he sank his teeth on his lover's neck and grabbed his ass again, rubbing his hard erection against the older man.

Ichigo felt himself instantly harden as Grimmjow rotated his hips, making his need known. His skin shivered in ecstasy at the sensation, his throat making small noises that gave away his uncontrollable emotions. He snaked his hands around the blue-haired teen's neck and kissed him, tasting himself in his lover's mouth.

Grimmjow growled softly against the older man's lips as he satisfied his intense desire with mere touches and kisses from his lover. He slid a finger around Ichigo's opening once again to tease him, making the other man's hips jerk.

Ichigo suddenly pulled away and gazed heatedly at his lover. "Prep… you need to prepare me, Grimmjow-kun." He said between breaths and took the teenager's hand, bringing it to his mouth. He licked his fingers and drew them inside his mouth, eagerly and hurriedly coating them with saliva. Once he was finished, he guided Grimmjow's hands to his ass, urging him to do what he needed to do.

Following his lover's plea and knowing that was necessary, Grimmjow swirled one digit around Ichigo's entrance and slowly pushed it inside. Ichigo held his breath and tried to relax. He leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and allowed the teenager to prepare him.

Grimmjow plunged his finger in and out of his lover's entrance, making him breathe heavily near his ear as he added another finger inside. He did the same things Ichigo did to prepare him as he loosened the orange head's hole, scissoring them inside him. After one last finger was added and he was already sure that Ichigo was ready, he took his fingers out and lifted his lover's hip. He guided his cock to his teacher's opening and groaned in pleasure when the tip made contact with his lover's warm skin. "Here I go, sensei." He whispered before he lowered the older man's hips on his cock and entered him.

Ichigo scraped his nails along Grimmjow's clothed back, immense pain stabbing in his ass as he continued to impale himself on the teenager's huge staff. After eight months of only imagining that large thing inside him, he was now finally experiencing it, making his heart swell in happiness and yearning. He could only breathe heavily, his throat making strangled noises inside his neck as he tried to ignore the initial pain and focused his mind on something else that would make him forget the ache, like Grimmjow's deep, erotic groans as he struggled to stop himself from thrusting violently into him.

"Sensei, you're so tight. Fuck." Grimmjow grunted, his hands holding his teacher's waist firmly. He was in heaven and hell at the same time, the velvety heat around his cock felt so good it sent his entire body tingling in pleasure and his mind blank in elation. He wanted nothing more than to pound his cock inside Ichigo's tight ass and make the both of them cum but he couldn't, not yet. His lover was still adjusting to his size, and he knew how painful that was since he had already experienced it countless of times.

Closing his eyes shut, the teacher slowly jerked his hips up and down to get himself used to the pain, seeking out that desired pleasure that would eliminate every trace of discomfort in his body. Grimmjow helped him and made small thrusts as well. He felt a hand wrapped around his neglected cock and slowly pumped him, the pleasure it brought immediately overriding the searing pain burning in his tight entrance.

They continued to move like that until Ichigo couldn't feel the pain anymore and Grimmjow thought he was ready. The teenager gently laid the older man on his back and started his assault, repeatedly stabbing his teacher with his cock.

"Nnngh… nnnggghhh…" Ichigo groaned while he pursed his lips together. Grimmjow had started plunging quickly into him, increasing the pleasure, heightening the passion with his brisk movements.

Grimmjow thrust his shaft inside his lover's entrance with abandon, his mind focused on achieving pleasure and giving in to his desires. It felt so good to finally let go of his self-control and revel in the sensation of his lover around him. Ichigo was so tight and hot that he felt every cell in his body instantly burn, spreading liquid fire through his throbbing veins. He slid his hands down his lover's ass and pushed himself deeper, making the orange-head whimper in bliss. He raised his hips and changed the angle as he looked for his lover's prostate. He wanted to drive Ichigo crazy with lust, just like what he did to him when he was the one being fucked.

Ichigo's toes curled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his student finally found his sweet spot, moans fluidly spilling from his parted mouth as pleasure blinded him. "Aaaahhh, Grimmjow-kun…"

Grimmjow growled in triumph and continued to push his erection in that angle, his organ now smoothly sliding in and out of his lover's body, which made the friction both their bodies had created even sweeter. Ichigo tightened around him whenever his cock hit his sweet spot, making his entire body quiver in desperation. "Sensei! Fuck, sensei! Sensei!"

As their bodies moved unsteadily and their minds and hearts lost in the throes of passion and desire, the first set of fireworks suddenly sparked in the dark sky, creating beautiful shapes and patterns as it sprayed different kinds of colors above them.

"T-the fireworks…" Ichigo moaned as he looked at the wonderful display with his hazy brown eyes.

Grimmjow watched his lover's flushed face as the fireworks burst out behind him, mesmerized as Ichigo's skin seemed to take in the colors of the fireworks currently lighting up the heavens. He found the sight beautiful and captivating, only intensifying his need for release and completion, so he moved faster and buried his cock deeper.

With Grimmjow's shaft repeatedly hitting his prostate and the hand swiftly stroking his dripping cock, Ichigo couldn't stop the scream that tore through his throat as his entire body completely burned with pleasure. He felt like every fiber of his body, every ounce of blood in his veins had turned to molten rocks, scorching all of him as he was pushed over the edge. And just like the exploding colors of the fireworks in the sky, a similar feeling erupted in his groin that instantly drowned him with nothing else but intense emotions. "G-Grimmjow-kun! G-Grimmjow-kun!" He breathed as his entire body shook violently, his shaft shooting long lines of semen between his and Grimmjow's body, finally achieving his orgasm.

Grimmjow continued to ram his cock inside his lover's ass as Ichigo clamped around him, making him see nothing but stars as he was pushed over the edge as well and reached his completion, emptying himself inside his teacher's body as he screamed passionately in Ichigo's neck. "Aargh! Fuck! Sensei! Sensei!"

The fireworks continued to flicker in the sky as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasm with Grimmjow lying exhaustedly on the older man's chest as he tried to catch his breath, his spent cock still inside his lover. Ichigo struggled to breathe as well since he was currently being squashed by his huge lover. He didn't complain though because he loved the feeling of the teen's body against his skin and the sensation of his soft hair as he stroked his head.

"Are the fireworks pretty?" Grimmjow weakly asked when his breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Yes." Ichigo answered contentedly with a small smile. "You should watch it. It's amazing."

Grimmjow rolled over and moved to his lover's side, his head now settling on Ichigo's shoulders as he watched the beautiful fireworks in the sky above them, feeling extremely happy and contented. One of his wishes had finally come true and he was ecstatic that Ichigo did keep his promise. Now all he needed to worry about was graduating high school, getting into a good university and moving in with Ichigo. Of course, he hadn't told his teacher about that plan of his yet, but he would definitely make sure it would happen.

* * *

Ozayaka Shrine and Chiriku Temple – I made the names of the places up… of course. XD

Mochi - a Japanese rice cake made of glutinous rice pounded into paste and molded into shape.

Kinchaku – a small sling bag.

Geta – wooden slippers

**Author Notes:** So there you have it. It was a bit different from the first one. The first one was focused too much on the smut. Being the perverted woman that I am, I had unknowingly focused too much on it and got too excited writing it, ignoring all the important aspects like grammar, my characterization of GrimmIchi, necessary details and this fic's connection with 'Attention Seeker' and posted it without even checking for errors. For that, I am sorry, especially to those who had already finished or was in the middle of reading this story. I got too careless and I really hate myself for that.

So now that the second version is out, Grimmjow and Ichigo is still a bit OOC here. Shifting the pairing back to GrimmIchi was hard because Ichigo was older than Grimmjow in this fic and since he was more mature, I tried to make him less loud and more reserved unlike in most of my fics. I'm not so sure if I did it right, but, oh well. I just hope you liked it, as well as the little shuRen action.

Now as for the theme, I read some neat KHR DJs and a one-shot manga from Fujikawa Ruri last week that has the same theme. I thought festivals, fireworks and men in yukata are hot so I just couldn't help myself and got inspired by it. Anyway, imagining Grimm, Ichi and even Renji in a yukata is such a drool-worthy sight to see. I hope someone will draw a fan-art of them wearing one.

-sighs- Okay, that was the longest AN I had ever written so I'm gonna stop my rambling and shut up now. Again, thanks to all those people who had helped me, especially to **Keadeblue264**. :D Also, thanks very much for reading! Please tell me what you think and um... please review?


End file.
